He's Mine: Hinata vs Sakura
by lulamaemobster
Summary: The Battle We've All Been Waiting For.
1. Getting It Off Their Chests

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Getting It Off Their Chests**

Naruto: I'll be back, Sakura. I'm just gonna help these guys find their sensei, it's the least I can do for what Sasuke did.

Sakura: Okay, but I don't think that it's a good idea.

Sakura watches as Naruto leaves the village Kakashi and Yamato in hopes of making amends with the Hidden Cloud Village. A week goes by and the repairs to the Leaf Village have been going smoothly. Over at the partially destroyed Hyuuga compound, a raven-haired heiress sits in her room contemplating.

Hinata: _I told him I love him but does he love me back? He hasn't said anything to me, maybe that's because he was busy saving everyone and having the whole village rejoice in his presence. He just didn't have a chance before he left._

Her deep thought was interrupted by a knock on her door. 

Hinata: Come in.

In walks her father, Hiashi Hyuuga, who just got back to the village and Neji.

Hiashi: Hinata, Neji told me what you did. I'm glad to see you show courage but that wasn't the wisest thing to do. Everyone else was ordered to stay out of the way, what possessed you to do such a thing?

She seems hesitant to answer which prompts Neji to chime in.

Neji: You might as well tell him, Hinata. You've already told Naruto, this can't be any more difficult than that.

He gives her a barely noticeable smile as a confused Hiashi struggles to understand.

Hiashi: Tell me? Tell me what, Hinata?

Taking a breath and drawing as much courage as she could find, she decides to tell him.

Hinata: Father, I love Naruto Uzumaki.

Hiashi: What?

He sees the resolve in her face and knows that she's telling the truth.

Hiashi: And when did this happen, exactly?

Hinata: Ever since we were at the academy. People despised him and he had the strength to forge on despite it all, he's been a positive motivating force within my life since the day I saw him fight through his tears at the training ground as he strived to improve himself. He just wanted people to accept him, which is something I can relate to.

Hiashi: Really?

Hinata: Yes, father, I've been trying to gain your acceptance ever since I was younger.

Hiashi sits down next to his daughter and puts his arm around her shoulder.

Hiashi: I know that I can be cold and that I'm hard on you. Maybe I did it more for me, but, believe it or not, I did it for you too. I'm sorry.

He gives her a kiss on the head.

Hinata: Thank you, father.

Hiashi: So, what was his response?

Hinata: Going berserk and releasing eight of the nine tails of the Nine-tailed fox when he thought the leader of Akatsuki had killed me.

Hiashi: Released eight tails?

Hiashi looks to Neji for an explanation.

Neji: Well, it seems that when pushed far enough, the Nine-tailed fox takes over Naruto to various degrees. Each degree is signified by a tail which raises his power.

Hiashi: What about after that?

Hinata: He never had a chance to, the whole village swarmed him in appreciation then he left to help the Cloud Ninja.

Hiashi & Neji: Cloud Ninja?!

Hinata: Yes, to help them find there master.

Hiashi: And they let him leave with those treacherous dogs?

Neji: They should've sent someone with him.

Hinata: Kakashi and Yamato are with him but I don't think he needs it, not at his current level.

Hiashi: He's that powerful?

She nods.

Hiashi: Well, I hope it works out for the best. Oh, wait, it's time we had the "talk," right?

She looks at him confused.

Hinata: Father?

Hiashi: Well, you're at that age now and you're hormones are probably heightened, especially if he ever comes back. So if you're ever around him, no. I don't care what he says or how you feel, no. Not until you're married.

She smiles as he gets up to leave.

Hinata: Yes, father. _To think that Naruto would have those thoughts about me._

Before leaving he turns to his daughter and catches a blush on her face.

Hiashi: Hinata?

Hinata: Yes, father?

Hiashi: At least, don't give it all away up front, make him work for it?

After her talk with her father, Hinata decides to take a walk around the village to clear her head. 

Hinata: _At least I was able to tell him how I feel but what if he doesn't like me? Well, he did tell me that people like me are the ones that he likes the most that day. I wish I could get an answer somehow._

At that moment, Hinata spotted Sakura walking towards her. Flashback, Ino was at the Yamanaka Flower Shop when she saw Sakura walking sadly by.

Ino: _What's her deal?_ Hey, Sakura?

She stops as Ino catches up to her.

Ino: What's wrong, did Sasuke leave again?

Sakura: No, it's not that, well…

Ino: Well? Well, what?

Sakura: You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

Ino: Try me.

Sakura: Well, it's Naruto.

Ino: What about him?

Sakura: Well, remember when he fought Pain and Hinata jumped in?

Ino: Yeah, that was wild. I wonder what made her do that when we were all ordered back.

Sakura: Well, it's because she loves him. She said that she loved him ever since the academy.

Ino: Really? Who'd have thunk it? So, why are you so sad? I thought you'd be happy for him.

She notices the look of despair on Sakura's face.

Ino: Unless, of course, you realize that you like him too and now have competition.

Sakura: Does that make me a bad friend, Ino?

Ino: Very. So, what are you planning to do about it?

Sakura: I don't know, part of me says to let them be happy, they deserve it.

Ino: And the other?

Sakura: Tells me to stake my claim to him, he hasn't responded to her so who knows what he's feeling right now?

Ino: Where is he? I haven't seen him around.

Sakura: He's helping the Cloud Ninja find there master.

Ino: Oh. So, what happened with Sasuke? Don't you still like him?

Sakura: I don't know, maybe. Aaaah, I'm so confused.

Ino: You know what our problem is?

Sakura: No?

Ino: We seek unattainable men.

Sakura: What?

Ino: We go after men that we can't have or, at least, have great difficulty with.

Sakura: What do you mean?

Ino: Boy, to be the smartest of our class, you sure don't know a whole lot. Take me, I was after Sasuke too but he never really paid me any attention except to say "Hmph." Then take Sai, I'm not entirely sure that he likes women. I mean there was this one time he accidentally touched my ass, I think it really was just an accident.

Sakura: Nah, I think he's just weird. What about me?

Ino: My situation with Sasuke was basically the same as yours so we can skip that and move on to you and Naruto. When we were younger, Naruto would've done anything for you and you treated him like crap for no real reason, to be fair, the whole village did but they hated him because of the fox inside him. Now that he's the man, your feelings are changing for him.

Sakura: Wow, am I really that shallow?

Ino: Very. But you need to figure out for yourself if you really like Naruto or what he's become.

Sakura: Hm. You know you give great advice, Ino.

Ino: It comes from probing around in so many minds.

Sakura: Thanks.

Ino: No problem.

Sakura leaves Ino and continues her walk around the village to sort out her thoughts.

Sakura: _Do I really like Naruto? I mean, come to think of it, he's treated me better than anyone I've ever met outside of my parents and he's always there for me. He's certainly better boyfriend material than Sasuke ever was, at least Naruto didn't knock me out and leave me on a park bench after I confessed my love for him. What a douche._

End flashback. She continues walking through the village until she spots Hinata walking towards her. The two kunoichi stop to greet each other.

Sakura: Hello, Hinata.

Hinata: Hi, Sakura.

Sakura: Just going out for a stroll?

Hinata: Yes.

Sakura: Oh, well, same here.

Hinata: Do you want walk together?

Sakura: We might as well.

They walk together feigning friendliness but the tension could be cut with a knife.

Hinata: _I forgot all about her after everything._

Sakura: _That little stunt she pulled doesn't mean anything, he still hasn't told her how he feels about her._

Hinata: _Maybe she still likes Sasuke._

Sakura: _I have to make sure that she doesn't make any other attempts on Naruto._

Hinata: _I've got to see if she likes Naruto as well but how?_

As they continued to travel through the village, an idea comes to Hinata.

Hinata: _Perfect._ Uh, Sakura?

Sakura: Yeah, Hinata?

Hinata: Was Tsunade a good teacher?

Sakura: Yeah.

Hinata: Were you scared in the Forest of Death when we first took the Chunin exam?

Sakura: Well, yeah.

Hinata: (quickly) Do you like Naruto?

Sakura: Yeah.

Hinata: I knew it!

Sakura stops and thinks about what she just said.

Sakura: _I guess I do like him._

Hinata: What the hell are you selfish or something? It's like no one here wants to see us happy?

Sakura: Us?

Hinata: That's right, Naruto and I will be together.

Sakura: Not if I have anything to say about it.

Hinata: Oh, get bent, fangirl. Naruto and I were made for each other.

Sakura: No, you weren't. You're too shy, Naruto needs someone who isn't timid.

Hinata: If by not timid you mean super bitchy then yeah, that'd be you.

Sakura: Face it, Naruto is too much man for you.

Hinata: Well, he'll never be half the man you are.

Sakura: That's all you have is jokes but you don't understand what I mean. Eventually, the two of you would have to consummate the relationship.

Hinata: So?

Sakura: Well, you know how hyper he is in public, imagine him in bed.

Hinata: Soon, I won't have to.

Sakura: Well, with all that energy, he'd probably use you up that first night. And besides medicine isn't the only the Lady Tsunade taught me, I know countless ways to please a man.

Hinata: Speaking of Tsunade, I've seen the way Naruto looks at her when he thinks no one else is looking.

Sakura: So?

Hinata unzips her jacket to show off her surprisingly well endowed breasts.

Hinata: Let's just say your milk doesn't have enough shake.


	2. The Worst Vice Is Advice

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**The Worst Vice Is Advice**

The men in the crowd began making cat calls and wolf whistles at the sight of Hinata's breasts.

Man #1: Oh, yeah! Now that's what I call jail-bait.

Man #2: Look at those things.

Man #3: If he's anything like me, he'll be eating her out.

Man #1: Don't you mean eating out of her hand?

Man #3: No.

At that moment, they realized the commotion they were causing and the spectacle they were making of themselves.

Sakura: Look, we'll finish some other time but you'd better stay away from Naruto.

Hinata: You'd better make me.

The crowd parted as Naruto's two suitors went their separate ways.

Teenage Boy #1: Wow, the most powerful shinobi and he has two of the hottest kunoichi's breathing down his neck. I'd never thought I'd say this but I want to be Naruto.

Teenage Boy #2: I hear that.

Hinata was walking through village as thoughts raced through her head.

Hinata: _She already had that jackass, it's not our fault he wasn't interested. Damn her and her fake hair._

She realizes that she was near Kurenai's apartment and decides to pay her sensei a visit. She knocks on the door and is greeted by Kurenai holding her and Asuma's child.

Kurenai: Hello, Hinata. Come in.

She comes in and sits down.

Kurenai: I'll just be a moment, I was putting him to sleep.

She takes her child into another room, she comes back out and joins Hinata who, for some reason, looks more intense than she's ever seen her.

Kurenai: What's the matter, Hinata? You look like you could kill someone right now.

Hinata: Not just someone, that, that, oooh!

Kurenai watches as Hinata clinches her fists.

Kurenai: _This can't be the same Hinata I knew._ Who?

Hinata: Sakura!

Kurenai: Haruno?

Hinata: Yes.

A visibly confused Kurenai struggles to make sense of the situation.

Kurenai: What'd she do to you?

Hinata: She thinks that she can just swoop in on my territory after I've staked my claim.

Kurenai: What are you talking about?

Kurenai was usually keen to what's bothering Hinata but her current attitude was throwing her off, any other day she would've instantly figured that she was talking about Naruto since he was the only subject that could sway her emotions like that.

Hinata: Naruto.

Kurenai: Should've guessed. Isn't she in love with Sasuke?

Hinata: That's what I though but I seems like she's gotta have every man in the village.

Kurenai: So, it seems as if you have a rival, now.

Hinata: I guess so. What should I do about it?

Kurenai: Don't let her get to you, Naruto's not even here to weigh in so it's unfair to him and too stressful to the both of you to try to make a decision for him since it's his to make. You've done your job in telling him how you feel.

Hinata: She'd just better stay out of my way.

Sakura headed back to the Yamanaka's shop to confide in Ino.

Sakura: _He's my teammate, my friend. The only reason we aren't dating is because we haven't said anything about it to each other._

Ino was arranging flowers when Sakura walked in and could she from the look on her face that something has happened.

Ino: Hey, mom. I'll be outside with Sakura for a minute.

Ino's Mother: Okay.

They went outside to the back of the flower shop for some privacy.

Ino: What happened?

Sakura: Okay, so, I like him.

Ino: Well, the first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem.

Sakura: Not only that, she knows.

Ino: Really?

Sakura: She's actually the one that helped me realize it then we had a big argument in front of everyone.

Ino: Wow, looks like our rivalry is finally over, huh? I actually feel sorry for her, I don't think she has enough attitude to go toe to toe with you. Even I found it a little taxing.

Sakura: I don't know, she handled herself pretty well, I'm going to have to come up with some new insults.

Ino: I'm sure they'll be scathing.

Sakura: She's lucky she's a comrade or else I would've crushed her.

The next day, Neji was sparring with Hinata in the Hyuuga dojo as Hiashi observed and instructed both of them. To their surprise, Hinata seemed to be a little different. She had forgone any Gentle Fist techniques and appeared to be taking out some sort of frustration out on her cousin.

Hiashi: Stop!

The combatants stop and turn to him. He walks to the middle of the dojo in front of Hinata.

Hiashi: You're losing you head, remember our style is speed, accuracy, and technique not brute force.

Hinata: Yes, father.

Upon further inspection, he could see that something was troubling her.

Hiashi: What's the matter?

Hinata: It's just that I got into an argument with Sakura Haruno yesterday.

Neji: Naruto's teammate?

Hinata: Yes. We were talking yesterday and I found out that she has feelings for Naruto as well.

Hiashi: Really?

Hinata: We got into an argument about it in the middle of the village.

Hiashi folds his arms, closes his eyes, and lowers his head in deep thought. To Hinata and Neji's surprise, he begins to chuckle which grows into laughter.

Hinata: Father?

Hiashi: Well, I can't say that I approve of you making a scene like that, a Hyuuga has an image to uphold especially the heiress, but I love how much your resolve is strengthening. At this rate, you'll make a fine leader of the clan.

He moves back to the side so that they can continue but before they do, he has more words for Hinata.

Hiashi: One more thing, Hinata. I'm not saying get into a fight in the middle of the village but remember this, a Hyuuga always fights for what's theirs.

Hinata: Yes.

She bows to him then continues sparring with Neji. Meanwhile, Sakura was practicing her medical techniques with Shizune who was now the most experienced medic in the village since Tsunade fell into her coma. For some reason, Sakura's technique was a little off.

Shizune: I something bothering you?

Sakura: That heiress from the Hyuuga thinks she can take what's mine.

Shizune: What?

Sakura: She thinks she can put moves on my Naruto.

Shizune: Your Naruto? When did this happen?

Sakura: I guess for a while now. Have you ever had to deal with this?

Shizune: Who, me? No, looking after Tsunade is a full time job. Then when she came back, I had my duties as a medic so I never really had time to worry about relationships. Although, I remember when I was younger and she was dating my uncle, Dan. She caught some other kunoichi trying to put the moves on him, that kunoichi was never heard from again.

Sakura: Really?

Shizune: No, but she did beat her almost as badly as Jiraiya when she caught him peeking in on her.

Sakura: Naruto told me about that, yikes.

Shizune: Yeah, but the thing is Dan was Tsunade's boyfriend, is Naruto yours or do you just have feelings for him? That's enough training for today, why don't you go and think things through.

Sakura walks through the village thinking at the same time as Hinata.

Hinata: _Kurenai-sensei's right…_

Sakura: _…he isn't really my boyfriend. There really isn't any point…_

Hinata: _…in worrying about it until he gets back but father says that a Hyuuga fights what's theirs and…_

Sakura: _...he's mine. I was here first. She's sadly mistaken if she thinks…_

Hinata: _…that I'm gonna lay down without a fight._

Sakura & Hinata: _The only person I'll do that for is Naruto._

The two kunoichi smile and blush at their dirty thoughts. Miles away from the Leaf Village, Naruto was traveling with Kakashi and Yamato when he sneezes.

Kakashi: You've been sneezing a lot the past couple of days, I thought the Fox fought your colds for you.

Naruto: I guess he's being a dick, I don't feel sick, though.

Back in the village Hinata decides to have a lunch at her heart's target's favorite place to eat, Ichiraku Ramen. 

Hinata: _This is that place where he loves to eat. I should give it a try since we'll probably be eating here a whole lot, when he's not eating something else._

She blushes as she enters and takes her seat, she is joined by none other than her first rival, Sakura. Flashback, Sakura notices Ichiraku.

Sakura: _I remember when he hurt his arm and I was about to feed him when Sai and Kakashi-sensei totally cockblocked us, well, I didn't think it was cockblocking at the time. I've gotta figure out how to avoid those two when he gets back if we ever want to have some quality time then I can let him taste something else besides ramen._

Blushing, she walks in and finds Hinata. End flashback. The two kunoichi sit next to each other in total silence until Teuchi comes to take their orders.

Teuchi: What'll it be?

Hinata & Sakura: Miso Ramen.

Hinata: _Just like her to go after something I want._

Sakura: _Just because you eat the same thing as him doesn't make you compatible._

Teuchi finishes their orders and Ayane serves them. While they eat, Teuchi makes some small talk.

Teuchi: I haven't seen Naruto in a while, what's been getting into since he saved everyone?

Sakura: He's going to help the Cloud shinobi rescue their master from the Akatsuki, he's so noble.

Ayane: If you ask me, he should be the hokage.

Hinata: Yes and he'll need a classy lady at his side, someone like an heiress to a powerful clan.

Sakura: Or better yet, a powerful kunoichi who helped save the lives of countless people, before they were miraculously revived by the same shinobi that killed them in the first place.

Hinata: Yeah, he really needs someone that useless and flatchested.

Sakura: Better than a chickenshit heiress to a family that's addicted to contact lenses who's only claim to fame is almost getting herself killed and then healed by that useless person she's now referring to.

The shop was deftly quiet and the tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife, Teuchi and Ayane could only stand there. 

Hinata: I'm done.

Sakura: You're not done, 'cuz I'm done.

The two pay and leave, Teuchi looks at Ayane.

Teuchi: Was it something we said?


	3. Why, Gai? Why?

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Why, Gai? Why?**

Tensions were running high amongst the members of the Konoha 11 that were still in the village. It was all they could do to keep Hinata and Sakura separated. For the past few days, every encounter escalated into an intense shouting match and if it weren't for Kiba and Sai, it would've come to blows between them. Flashback, Sai and Sakura were walking through the village when they happened upon Kiba and Hinata.

Sai: Hello, Kiba and Hinata.

Kiba: What's up, Sakura? Sai?

As Kiba and Sai conversed, they didn't notice Hinata and Sakura burning a whole through each other.

Hinata: _I could Gentle Fist her in the chest but Naruto would be kinda sad if she dies, plus they'll arrest me._

Sakura: _I could crush her skull so easily but I'd be the prime suspect with Lady Tsunade unconscious. I could use my medical jutsu to make it look like she wasn't murder._

Kiba: Hey, what's up with you two?

The two kunoichi's focus was broken and they feign a smile.

Hinata: Oh, nothing, you know how I get when I think about Naruto?

She stares at Sakura.

Sakura: I was just hoping that Naruto makes it back alright, I was thinking of giving him that date he always asks me for.

She returns Hinata's stare. Sai and Kiba notices that Sakura has her hands balled into fists and Hinata's Byakugan was starting to activate, they could see the veins begin to pop out of the side her head. The look at each other and decide that it's best to leave.

Kiba: Hey, we'll catch you guys later.

Sai: Take care, you two.

Kiba and Sai quickly pull their friends away from each other.

Kiba: _Whoa, if I didn't know any better, those two were about to slug it out._

Sai: _I thought these two of them were friends._

As each group walks away, Hinata and Sakura look back at each other.

Sakura: _If Sai wasn't here._

Hinata: _She'd better hope that Kiba's around the next time we meet._

End flashback. Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Neji, and Lee were discussing how best to deal with their current situation.

Ino: I'm not getting involved with this, I'm just glad I don't have to go deal with Sakura anymore. I though she was bad when she competed with me, at least Sasuke was present to see the rivalry. Naruto isn't even here right now.

Neji: I must admit that training with Hinata has become increasingly dangerous. It seems that she's been taking her anger with Sakura out on me.

Neji shows everyone the bruises left by Hinata.

Shikamaru: That must've been a drag.

Kiba: Are you sure it's Sakura? I mean, you did try to kill her once.

Neji: She actually insults Sakura as she hits me.

Flashback, Neji and Hinata train in the dojo. He's still the better of the two but, for some reason, he's having a hard time of it today.

Hinata: (as she attacks) …hair-dyeing, flat-chested…

End flashback.

Ino: That's nothing, Sakura was showing me medic taijutsu like how Lady Tsunade taught her.

Flashback, Ino was and Sakura were sparring.

Sakura: Alright, Lady Tsunade always says that it's not the job of a medic to attack.

Ino: It's our job to avoid combat and stay alive because if we die, the survival rate of the squad drops.

Sakura: Right, you already know how to enhance your strength to make the enemy weary of attacking you, now we'll work on your avoidance skills. I'll attack, you'll avoid. Ready?

Ino: Ready.

Sakura attacks Ino as she avoids, as she attacks Sakura begins to see Ino as Hinata.

Sakura: Naruto's mine, you bitch!

Ino: What?

Ino is barely able to shield herself with her arms as Sakura lands a chakra enhance blow that sends Ino flying.

Sakura: Ino? Oh, no!

She rushes over to check on Ino.

Sakura: Are you okay?

Ino: Other than a broken arm, I'm cool.

Sakura: I'm so sorry.

Sakura heals her arm for her, end flashback.

Shikamaru: Look, Naruto's not here to settle it so we're gonna have to do something about this.

Tenten: Like what? This village isn't big enough to keep them separated and since they're in the same line of work, they're bound to run into each other.

Choji: Like right now?

They look and see Sakura and Hinata approaching the group from opposite sides.

Sakura: Hey, guys.

Hinata: Hello, everyone.

Kiba/Shino/Ino/Shikamaru/Choji/Tenten/Neji/Lee: _Oh, no._

Sakura: What are you guys doing here?

Hinata: Kurenai-sensei told me that you guys were meeting here.

They smile as they approach until they finally see each other.

Hinata: _Her._

Sakura: _What, is she everywhere?_

Both their demeanors change and they walk slower with more purpose. 

Shikamaru: How troublesome.

Ino: In all my years of being Sakura's rival, I've never seen that look on her face.

Neji: Neither have I seen that look on Hinata's face.

Tenten: Lee and I have.

Lee: That's how you used to look when someone brought up the main family of the Hyuuga.

Kiba: Akamaru's scared.

Shino: Just Akamaru?

Kiba: Shut up.

The group of shinobi part to make way for Sakura and Hinata, they meet face to face.

Sakura: What are you doing here, Cold Fish?

Hinata: I could ask you the same question, Two-Backs.

They never let their eyes leave from each other as their friends try to alleviate the situation.

Neji: Hinata, would you like to go train? Your father has a new technique he wants to show us.

She ignores him as her eyes stay locked on Sakura while her Byakugan teeters on activating.

Ino: Hey, Sakura, you want to go see how Lady Tsunade is?

Sakura mirrors Hinata with her fists clenched, things were so tense that Shino was visibly shaken even some of his bugs were leaving. Everyone could feel that they were on the brink of destruction when a blast of smoke erupts between Sakura and Hinata, the smoke clears and everyone sees Gai striking one of his poses on top of a turtle.

Gai: How's everyone feeling today? Youthful, I hope.

He looks around and notices the tension between Sakura and Hinata.

Gai: What's the deal with these two?

Lee: They both competing for Naruto, Gai-sensei.

Gai: Huh? So, they're rivals? Ahh, to be youthful and in love. I came here, looking to help my students reach the pinnacle of youth and I find such fortuitous circumstances.

Kiba: Fortuitous circumstances? These two are about make what the Akatsuki leader did to the village look like a temper tantrum.

Gai: It's fortuitous because I have the solution for just such a problem and it'll make them each feel more youthful than they've ever felt before.

Neji: What do you suggest?

Gai: The same thing I suggest to my eternal rival Kakashi, a challenge.

Sakura: We'll fight.

Hinata: Tomorrow.

Gai: Uh, what? That's not what I meant, I don't think that now…

Sakura: It's settled.

Hinata: Thank you, Gai-sensei.

Hinata and Sakura leave back the way the came respectively.

Shikamaru: How troublesome.

Tenten: You just made everything worse.

Gai: Not to worry, I believe that everything works out for the best. Those two will soon feel the full bloom of youth and we will all shed a tear once we bask in youth's awesome glow.

Gai strikes his infamous "Nice Guy" pose, complete with unnecessarily shiny teeth. The wind blows and a tumble weed rolls by as everyone stares in a mixture of annoyance and disbelief, everyone except Rock Lee.

Lee: That was so cool, Gai-sensei!

Gai: Lee!

Lee and Gai embrace as tears run down their faces.


	4. Kunoichi Fight

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Kunoichi Fight**

Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Lee, and Neji were at the training grounds waiting for Hinata and Sakura to show up. 

Tenten: Do you think they'll show up?

Neji: Hinata will, I'm sure of it.

Flashback, Hinata and Sakura were leaving after making their Gai inspired challenge.

Hinata: NEJI!

He catches up to her.

Neji: What is it, Hinata?

Hinata: I need to make preparations, come with me and bring Lee with you.

Neji: Yes. _Maybe I can talk her out of this madness._

Neji helps her with her technique and Lee helps her on how to deal with substantial physical blows. Neji watches her practice with Lee, he notices her steely resolve as Hiashi enters the dojo.

Hiashi: What is all this, Neji?

Neji: Your daughter is preparing for battle.

Hiashi: Battle? With whom? Did those wretches from the Cloud Village return? Byakugan!

Neji: No, she's preparing for battle with Sakura.

Hiashi: Sakura? Really?

Neji: It appears that she took your words of never backing down to heart.

Hiashi: Hmm. Hinata?

Hinata stops her training with Lee and stands before her father.

Hinata: Yes, father?

Hiashi: So, you plan to fight the Haruno girl over Naruto?

Hinata: No...

Neji and Lee looks at her confused.

Hinata: ...I plan to beat her for Naruto.

Hiashi smiles.

Hiashi: _Now this is the daughter I was training._ See that you do, I like that Naruto kid. He's spirited. I'll leave you three to it.

Hinata: Uh, father?

Hiashi: Yes, Hinata?

Hinata: Could you help me prepare?

Hiashi: I would but I can't, if this were the chunin exams then it would be fine but I can't in good conscious train you to hurt a comrade. All I can do is support you.

Hinata: I understand. Thank you.

Hinata resumes her preparations. End flashback.

Ino: You should've seen Sakura.

Flashback, Sakura is leaving after making her challenge to Hinata. She stops and looks at the Ino-Shika-Cho Trio.

Sakura: You three, come here!

They scramble over to Sakura for fear of the look on her face.

Sakura: You three are going to help me get ready, come on.

They help Sakura deal with a barrage of multiple attacks coming from all angles by attacking her all at once, she has to heal them after their training session was done.

Shikamaru: How troublesome.

Ino: Sakura, are you really going through with this?

She finishes healing Choji.

Sakura: Why not?

Ino: Because you're comrades, there's no point in hurting each other over Naruto.

Sakura: Watch what you say about Naruto.

Ino: Sorry, sheesh.

Shikamaru: It's useless, Ino. They're just behaving like typical women, troublesome.

Both girls turn to him with malice in their eyes.

Ino & Sakura: What did you say?

Shikamaru: Uh, nothing.

Ino: Look, Sakura, just don't over do it. Okay?

End flashback. They were still waiting for the rivals to show up.

Kiba: I don't want to see these two fight but I don't want to see Hinata punk out, ya know Shino?

Shino: I have confidence in Hinata to make the right choice.

Choji: Look!

They turn their attentions to figures approaching from opposite sides. As get closer, they recognized them as Hinata and Sakura who decides not to waste anytime and charge upon seeing each other.

Ino: Look at them.

Ino notes that they've both retied their forehead protectors to the proper places on their foreheads and Hinata wasn't wearing her jacket. They continue to charge each other with rage in their eyes and leap into the air, the tackle each other in the air with Sakura taking the clear advantage. They hit the ground and Sakura ends up on top of her, she delivers a devastating blow to Hinata's head but she reverses it and throws Sakura off of her and makes it back to her feet. They face off and attack each other harder than anyone there has ever seen.

Kiba: I've never seen Hinata fight like this.

Neji: Neither have I, things might have been different if she had fought me like this during the chunin exams.

Ino: I'm glad Sakura and I's rivalry never came to this.

The battle raged on for what seem like forever and they've both used everything they know to win, Sakura had broken a few of Hinata's ribs and in retaliation, Hinata used the last of her chakra to cut of the chakra flow to her hands and feet to prevent anymore damaging blows. They were now running on a combination of love for Naruto, hate for each other, and pure adrenaline at this point as they were struggling to breathe and see clearly.

Neji: This is truly a battle for the ages.

Lee: I agree, this battle is the stuff of legend. It is on par with the two battles at the Valley of The End.

Tenten: I can't believe they're still standing.

Shikamaru: Those two are gonna need more rest than I do when this is over.

Choji: Someone needs to put a stop to this.

Kiba: I'm not getting in between those two.

Shino: It'd be fruitless to stop this.

They all look at Shino knowing that his words had deep meaning behind them as he only spoke when necessary.

Neji: I agree. If we stop them now, they'd only have their hate building inside of them. Sasuke and I are perfect examples of what happens to someone who goes through is. It's best to let them work this out their own way.

The two weary warriors stand on the battlefield, looking into each other rage infested eyes.

Sakura: _I've got to end this bitch now._

Hinata: _This has gone on long enough._

They charge each other for one last assault.

Kiba: It looks like the grand finale.

They each land a right hand that knocks them both down. They struggle to their feet but only manage to raise their heads to look at each other.

Sakura: Asexual…

Hinata: Flat-chested…

Sakura & Hinata: …bitch.

They lose consciousness and pass out.

Ino: We've got to get them to the hospital.

Sakura and Hinata wake up a week later in the newly rebuilt Leaf Village hospital. The first person to greet Sakura was Shizune.

Shizune: Are you alright, Sakura?

She struggles to sit up.

Sakura: I'll manage.

Shizune: Good. Now WHAT WERE THE TWO OF YOU THINKING?! You almost killed each other, for what?

Sakura: Naruto.

Shizune: Really? So, you like him, huh?

Sakura remains silent but her face says it all.

Shizune: Well, I guess I've heard of stranger reasons to fight than love. Just get some rest and you'll be out in a couple of days.

Sakura: And back on her ass, too.

Down the hall, Hinata comes to at the same time as Sakura, she's greeted by Kurenai.

Kurenai: Well, well, Hinata. I didn't know you were capable of this.

She struggles to sit up.

Kurenai: You two must've really had it out, how do you feel?

Hinata: Nowhere as bad as she looks, I can tell you that.

Kurenai: How did it come to this?

Hinata: I don't know but this isn't over.

The next day, Hinata had regained enough strength to move around in the hospital. As it happens, she walks past Sakura's open hospital room door.

Sakura: _Was that…_

Hinata: …h_er?_

She walks back to the door and they each confirmed what they saw. They immediately attack each other with all of the strength they could muster.

Hinata: Why can't you just let us be together?

Sakura: I was here first.

Ino burst into the room to find them choking each other.

Ino: Naruto's been taken!

**Adios.**

**Be on the look out for the sequel, "Cherry Bombs!" See ya', Space Cowboy.**


End file.
